Problem: Daniel ate 1 slice of pie. William ate 1 slice. If there were 4 slices remaining, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
$\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 2 slices of pie with 4 slices remaining, they must have begun with 6 slices. They ate ${2}$ out of $6$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{2}{6}$ of the pie.